One-Shot - Passengers Movie (2016) Kiss
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: And in honor of THIS movie coming out on DVD this week, I have written another steamy kiss featuring Jennifer Lawrence, this time in her latest film Passengers. Though I admit, Chris Pratt is WAY too old for her. As is Bradley Cooper. Oh, well. I may change the cover image if more become available after Tuesday's release, and I can upload it. As always: enjoy!


**One-Shot: Passengers Movie (2016) Kiss**

Aurora Lane turned in her space suit to Jim Preston with an incredulous stare, even as she accepted his help. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jim smiled.

They were still smiling when they got back into the air lock, laughing as they took off their helmets. Their eyes met. A pause. And then, with no words, the couple moved to close the gap between them. With a bump, the rest of their bulky space suits both mercifully and yet maddeningly got in their way. Jim and Aurora laughed awkwardly. Their suits kept brushing up against each other. As writer and mechanic tried to close the gap again. And again.

By now, Aurora had grown desperate, almost frustrated. In that moment, she threw all caution to the wind. This was it. This was the final straw. After weeks of dancing around each other, Jim's saving her life was so overwhelming, that she just had to -

"Uh... uh..." Breathing hard with the effort to reach him, Aurora at last seized the neck seal of his helmet and pulled his face to hers, fiercely pressing her lips to his at last. "Mmmmmmm... Mmmmmmmmm..." Man and woman kissed with their mouths wide open, with heated tongue.

* * *

Minutes later, Jim and Aurora had shedded the rest of their space suits and left them in heaps in the air lock. Up in Aurora's dimly lit room, the beautiful blonde muse backed Jim up towards her bed. Seductively, she slipped of her black dress and let it fall away, revealing her bare back. Aurora grabbed at Jim's clothes and undressed him, their bodies undulating towards each other in anticipation, like two animals impatient to become engaged in heat. Aurora capture Jim's lips with her own, her arms draping lazily around his neck, and they fall back onto the mattress. Fingers framing his face as she passionately kissed him, Aurora let this man take her to bed. They began to make love...

* * *

Later that night, the _Avalon_ 's cafeteria was deserted, as Jim and Aurora snuck in to grab a midnight snack. Sitting directly across from her, Jim observed barely above a whisper, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You kill me."

Aurora's eyes lazily met his. There was a silent challenge, a dare, in his eyes, and she decided to accept it, play along. Dropping the piece of chicken she was holding, Aurora then deliberately pushed her tray of food aside, so hard that it skirted off the edge of the table and onto the floor with a CRASH. A crash she did not hear as she climbed onto the table, and slunk - on her hands and knees - like a cat to the man across from her. Jim leaned back in his chair, surprised and impressed, before Aurora seized him by the scruff of his neck, and pulled his lips into a desperate kiss.

Aurora slipped off of the table and into Jim's lap, straddling his hips. Briefly breaking the kiss as she got into position, she wrapped her arms around the handsome mechanic and kissed him again. Jim stood, taking Aurora with him as his hands that were firmly about her waist slunk up underneath the fabric of her shirt. Aurora did not have time to fold her legs around his torso before he was leaning her, laying her back onto the table with a small clatter. Aurora's one hand heavily caressed up and down Jim's strong back while her other hand played at the nape of his neck. She opened her mouth wide to him, and he kissed her sensually, his tongue invading her maw as Aurora made quick work of divesting him of his shirt. Helping him pull it over his head and casting it aside, and seizing each new reveal of his bare skin as she did so, Aurora let Jim settle between her spread-eagled legs. The couple copulated in sexual relations once more, right on that table. Beneath their writhing bodies, robots cleaned up the mess from Aurora's discarded tray...

* * *

Still later, Jim had carried Aurora's naked form back up to her bed. The couple's naked bodies, sweating after making love yet again, lay pressed together. Aurora's one leg was draped over Jim's, peeking out from amongst the blankets. She was partially on top of him, her hand resting on his chest, her head nestled in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Jim's fingers absentmindedly danced in Aurora's blond curls.

"You OK?" Jim murmured.

"Yeah," Aurora sighed breathlessly with a nod. "I'm fine. It's just..." She could not even find the thoughts behind the words which she wanted to express, her one hand reaching out in thin air as if she could pluck the words from such an expanse. Aurora gave up.

"Yeah, I know," Jim sighed.

Outside their window, the fireball of the sun rose, blessing the marooned couple's union...


End file.
